Champions Chronicles:Power!
by PairaD.X
Summary: Ban begins his experiments on Sayori and the rest of the Groll Fighters


_**Claim the fruit of heaven.**_

The girl in white is laying in a bed of vines and leaves with a purple flower in her hair.

Her hair is blond,her right eye is red and her left is green,she is wearing a short white shoulder-less dress with long sleeves,there is a black belt slanted on her waist over the dress,she has brown boots and is wearing a gold necklace

 _ **So that the world may be dyed in your image.**_

She gets up to see two large armies standing on a field opposing each other the girl in white couldn't see the people in the armies all she could see were green silhouettes of various beasts but there were two that were different,two that were silhouettes of men on top of large monsters leading both of the armies

 _ **Is it fame you seek?**_ The man that led the army on the right was yellow and he was on top of what seemed to be lion with wings.

 _ **Is that burden one you can bear?**_ The man leading the army on the left was orange and he was on top of the silhouette of a giant eagle.

 _ **Know this. The lives of men are not ours to control,not even our own.**_ The flower in her hair falls and the moment it hit the ground the orange silhouette lets out a battle cry and his army charges at the other.

 _ **We cannot defy the inexorable current of destiny that carries us.**_ The army led by the yellow silhouette goes into battle as well

 _ **But what if destiny itself were to call you….To change the world? To change the course of the future?**_ The yellow man pulls out a spear and points it at the orange leader as he pulls out a sword

 _ **You cannot defy your destiny.**_ Worried by the war that was about to unfold in front of her the girl in white reaches out to the armies as they get closer to each other

 _ **But the fate of the world is in your hands!**_

 _ **3 Months After Ban and Kodys fight in Helheim**_

 _ **Zan-Park Stadium**_

A hologram of Zaro Freshe appears on the stage and he bows to the large audience of people spectating

"Welcome Ladies,Gents, and those of unidentified gender to GROLL FIGHTERS!"

The crowd cheers

"Today we are here to settle a dispute between two of our teams with a good ol Groll fight and the ones representing these teams are"The hologram points to Mia walking on to the right side of the was wearing blue jeans,pink sneakers,a blue and grey varsity jacket with "Strykers!"on the back of it,rainbow colored bracelets and her hair was in a ponytail

"Mia Hope from Teeeeaaaam Strykers!"

Mia raises her fist as the crowd cheers Strykers

Zak walks onto the other side of the is wearing a black hoodie with"Knights" on his back in red,red jeans and black boots.

"And on the left is Zak Brawler from Team Knight!"

Zak flexes as his name is cheered

"Now people the reason for this Groll Fight being so special is because this is the fight for the last bit of Team Strykers territory"

A hologram map pops up showing that Team Strykers only have 10% of their territory left

"And if Mia loses they will lose all of their land and their Groll controllers to Team Knight and will have to try to regain it all on their own without a Groll"

Zak smirks at Mia "Man not only are you guys a team member short but now your going to lose all your crystals and controllers,damn that must suck"

She throws a mean glare back at him

"Shut up Zak no one needs that loser,we are going to win this game!"

"Oh give it up!"Zak tells her and gestures to the empty spot in the crowd marked "Strykers".

"Even your squad knew you were going to catch an L that's why they ain't here"

Mia doesn't reply as Zaro announces to the crowd

"Ready your controllers and crystals fighters!"

Both Mia and Zak put blank crystals in their controllers and press the blue summon button

A crack opens next to both of them

A small wolf groll jumped out of the crack next to Mia and a large bear groll jump out of the one next to Zak

"Begin in 3…"

Mia's wolf lets out a howl

"2….."

Zaks bear growls at the wolf

"1 FIGHT!"

The wolf growls and jumps at the bear,the bear picks up Mia's wolf.

"Crap"Mia groans and facepalms as the bear rips the wolf in half making red pixels fall onto the ground ending the fight short.

"AND ZAK BRAWLER OF TEAM KNIGHTS WIN!"The crowd cheers as Zak flexes and Mia walks off the stage with her head down crestfallen

 _ **Zan-Corp Headquarters**_

 _ **Bans office**_

Ban is typing on his computer as Cyd and Momo

"You're an idiot"Momo shouts tells Cyd

"I didn't even say anything"He glares at her

"Just needed to make sure you knew"Momo turns to Ban"Mister Shima what did you call us in here for?"

Ban looks up at them"I invited you here to tell you that we are starting projet "Powered Fighters" "

"Yes I'm going to be making big money!"Cyd cheers

Momo elbows Cyd"Are you sure we should do this?They are just kids"

"Yes"Ban stands up"They are the perfect people to take the blame,they all have been in trouble with authorities and they are young so people won't be as harsh with them as they would be with us"

Cyd nods in agreement"Good,Oh yeah one of the kids quit"

"What?Which one?"Ban asks him

"Gaku Gaim"

Momo turns her attention to Cyd"Why?"

"No idea he just left"Cyd shrugs

"That won't be a problem"Ban tells them

"It won't?"

"The only one of them that we can't let quit is Kaiden Knight"

"Knight?"Momo asks

Ban nods"Yes he is Brandon Knight's son"

"Why does he have to be involved?"

"No one will suspect anything because he is the son of the man that has constantly tried to take down Zan-Corp and there is suspicion that Zan-Corp was involved in his death"

Ban picks up a briefcase and hands it to Cyd"Give this to one of the kids and make sure it causes a uproar in the games"

Cyd takes the case and walks out of the lab"Can do"

 _ **Team Strykers Floor**_

Mia walks into the main room

"How am I going to fix this"She groans and takes off her jacket and throws it onto the couch

The elevator dings"Hey Mia"Yu comes out of the elevator"I saw what happened"

"Where were you guys?"Mia asks

"Sayori got stuck at home and my mom needed my help"He replies"So we lost everything?"

She nods"I'm sorry I couldn't beat him"

"Its okay Mia we just have to win it back"

"But I had to give Team Knights all of our crystals and controllers"

"I know where to get a new controller and crystal"

"How?"

Yu nervously scratches his hair "Gaku never gave his back"

"No!I don't want anything to do with that idiot anymore!"Mia storms off to her room

"Mia I know your mad at him but we need to get his controller to win everything back"Yu tries to reason with her

Mia turns back to Yu"He is why we lost everything in the first place!"

"Mia you know he wouldn't abandon us like that for no reason,I'll just talk to him ok?"

"No I'm going to"Mia goes to the elevator"I'll get everything back"

"Please don't do anything violent"

"No promises"The elevator closes and Yu is left alone

His phone beeps,he pulls it out and looks at it

"What is that?"

 _ **Gaku's Apartment**_

Gaku walks in wearing a his normal clothes

"I'm back"

"Uncle Gaku welcome back!"A little girl with short brown hair and green eyes runs to Gaku and jumps in his arms

"Hey Tori"He smiles as he lifts her up"Where is Akira?"

Tori points to the kitchen"There"

He walks to the kitchen and there was a women wearing gray jogging pants and a blue t shirt with long brown hair and green eyes drinking from a water bottle

"How was work Gaku?"

"It sucked"He puts Tori down"I got fired"

"Again?! Gaku that is the third time this week"

Gaku groans"Yeah I don't know why this keeps happening,I'm just going to try to get another one tomorrow"

"Why are you trying so hard to get a job?"Akira asks

"Is there any other way to get money for college or whatever?"

"I already told you that we can take care of that and if you want to go to college then why did you quit Groll Fighters?"

"Yeah!"Tori adds in"It was fun watching you on that show and your team has been losing ever since you left"

"I know but I couldn't stay"He tells them

"Why not?"Tori tilts her head

Someone knocks on the front door

"I'll get it"Gaku goes to the door and opens it to see Mia waiting with her arms crossed

"Mia?"

"Mia!"Tori pushes Gaku out of the way and hugs Mia's legs"I missed you!"

Mia smiles and hugs the small girl"Same here Tor"She looks at Gaku

"Hey I need to talk to Gaku for a minute"

Tori lets go of her "Okay"She goes back to her mom in the kitchen

Gaku looks at Mia"So what do you-"

Mia grabs his arm and drags him out of his apartment"Outside"

 _ **Outside Gaku's Apartment building**_

"Mia look I'm-"Gaku tries to apologize but Mia cuts him off

"Save it,I just came here for your Groll controller and crystal"

"That's it?"

"Yes it's your fault we lost everything so you should help me win it back by handing it over"

"My fault?"

"Give me the controller"Mia demands

"Ok just-"

Mia's phone rings and she reluctantly picks it up"Hey Yu"

"Mia we have a chance!"

"What?"

"We can win everything back!"He tells her excitedly

"How?"She asks

"Check it out"Yu sends her a picture of a BattleBelt

"I'm behind Ba's Bar meet up with me and bring Gaku!"He hangs up

Mia groans and puts her phone up"Come on"She walks away

He follows her"What's going on?"

"Yu wants to meet up at Ba's"

"Oh cool!"Gaku smiles"It's been a while since we hung out"

"Can you not talk till we get there"She tells him

 _ **Behind Ba's Bar**_

Mia and Gaku come behind the bar

"Hey Yu we're here"Mia announces as they get there

"Yu?"Both of them look around and see that Yu is nowhere to be found

"Didn't he say he was already here?"Gaku asks Mia

"Yeah"

A crack opens in front of them

"What is that?"Mia backs away from the crack

Gaku looks into the crack"Hey I think I just saw a Groll in there"He walks through the crack

"Hey wait a sec you idiot!"Mia follows him through the crack into Helheim's forest

Both of them looked around the forest mesmerized

"Where are we?"

Gaku looks at something on the ground and picks up a BattleBelt "Hey check this out"

"That's the thing Yu wanted us to come see,do you have any idea what it is?"

"I think Its a belt buckle or something like from those tv shows with guys in armors"He places the buckle over his waist and a yellow belt comes out of it and wraps around him

"Whoa thats awesome!"

"Doesn't that mean Yu is nearby?"

"Yeah let's look for him"

They walk further into the forest and the crack that let them in closed

 _ **Team Knights Floor**_

Kaiden is sitting at a table by himself flipping cards

"Wooo!"Zak and Leo burst through the elevator cheering

"Hey Kaiden I just got us the last piece of Team Strykers zone!"Zak holds up the two groll controllers he got from Mia

Kaiden didn't pay attention to them and continued to play with the cards

"Dude did you not hear Zak?"Leo asks"We completely beat Team Strykers"

"Of course we did"Kaiden puts down his cards"Their ace player quit"He stands up"I

always knew he was a weakling"He walks to his room

 _ **Helheim**_

Gaku and Mia were still searching the forest for Yu

"Yu where are you man!"Gaku shouts

"Hey what are these fruits?"Mia points at the helfruit on the trees

"No idea"Gaku plucks on of them off of the tree"But it does look-huh?"

The helfruit glows and turns into a orange crystal with a sword imprinted on it

"Isn't that a Groll crystal?"Gaku asks Mia

"I've never seen one like this oh! we can get a bunch of these and use them to get our zone back!"Mia takes two helfruit off of the tree but they do not change

"What the hell?Why didn't they change?"

"I think I only made them change because I'm wearing this belt"Gaku gestures to the belt on his waist

"Then start plucking!"

"Okay Okay"He reaches for another fruit but out of nowhere a tiger groll pounces on him

"Gaku!"Mia kicks the tiger off of him and helps him up

"Grolls are real?!"Mia grabs his hand and runs away from the tiger

"We need to go!"

The tiger gets up and chases them as they run through the forest

"Where is that weird portal thing!"

The groll catches up with them and goes to jump on Mia

"Watch out!"Gaku pushes Mia out of the way and hits the tiger with a small tree branch

"It's over there!"Mia points to an opened crack and runs to it

Gaku hits the groll again and follows Mia through the crack

They exit the crack and land in the outside of a Zan-Corp factory

"Wait we were at Ba's when we went in how did we get here?"

"What the heck just happened?!"Mia turns to Gaku

"I have no ide-Mia run!"He picks up a pipe and stands in front of her

"What?"

"It followed us"Gaku points at the tiger groll growling at them

"What do we do?"

"I'll hold it off while you get help"The tiger jumps at Gaku and he hits it back with the pipe

"Be careful"Mia runs away to find help

Gaku swings his pipe at the tiger again but misses,the tiger swipes the pipe out of his

hand with its claw and scratches Gaku in the chest,his lets out a grunt and kicks the groll away from him

"Crap!"

"Decide"Gaku turns to the voice that said that and sees the girl in white walking up to him

"Mia?"He looks at her confused because she looked exactly like Mia but with different hair and eye colors

"Decide"She looks at the growling groll and it sits down

"Decide what?"He stands in front of her with the pipe in his hand ready

"Will you fight?"She asks him

"If I can protect you then yes"He replies

She looks down and sighs sadly

"Put it here"She points at the slot in his belt

"Huh?"

"The crystal you got, put it in"

He looks at the space in the belt and at the orange crystal in his hand

"Oh!"He inserts the crystal into his belt"Now what?"He turns and sees that the girl in white

is no longer there"Mia?"

The groll lets out a roar and jumps at Gaku

"Crap!"He presses the blue button on the belt and he is covered in an orange light blinding the groll

"What's going on?!"

 _ **Ban's Office**_

Cyd walks in and is greeted by Ban

"Yo"

Ban is writing in a notebook labeled "Powered Fighters"

"Hello Cyd,did you do it?"

"Yeah I gave one of the kids that belt"He looks at Bans notebook

"Hey why do you even need guinea pigs for your belts anyway?I thought you already completed the WarBelt and BattleBelts"

"No all I did was make them useable but there is a very big drawback to using them and I don't know all of the limits of my belts,so I will use those kids to help me find a way to fix it"Ban replies to Cyd

"Okay then how many belts do you want to give those kids?"

"Five more"

Momo runs into the room"Mister Shima we have a situation!"

"What is it"

Momo pulls out her phone and shows Gaku fighting a tiger groll

"How did-"Ban was interrupted by Cyd

"Isn't that the girl that helped you with Kody?"Cyd points at the girl in white when she appears

Momo takes a closer look at the screen

"That's Mia Hope"

"One of the Groll Fighters?"

"I think so,wait is he wearing a BattleBelt"

Ban turns to Cyd"Why did you give a belt to the kid that quit the game?!"

"I didn't! I gave the belt to that Yu kid"

"Then why does he have it?"

"I don't know!"

Momo interrupts them"Guys he is transforming"

A bright orange light appears on Momos phone

 _ **Back at the factory**_

Gaku is enveloped in an orange light

"What's going on?!"

The light fades away and shows Gaku with a orange streak in his hair and orange eyes and the top of his dark blue hoodie is orange

Gaku looks down at his jacket

"Huh?"

The Tiger groll jumps at Gaku and he swung at the groll hitting it in the stomach and sending it back a few feet

"Whoa!"Gaku holds his hands up"This feels awesome!"

The tiger gets back up and roars at Gaku,He runs to the tiger and kicks it back making it hit a wall

"Okay weird groll thing if you go back to where you came from I won't hurt you anymore"

A small crack opens in front of Gaku and the tiger and a small vine with Helfruits on it comes out

The tiger leaps for the fruit but Gaku runs and kicks it back before it could take the fruit

"Oh no you don't!"

Gaku looks down at his belt

"If this belt is like the ones from all of those tv shows then I can probably do this!"

He press the red attack button and a small orange ball of energy comes out of his hand.

The groll gets up and quickly takes one of the helfruit from the vine and eats its

"Crap!"

The groll glows green and two large wings sprout from its back

"They can do that?"

The tiger spits a fireball at Gaku making him fall back and the ball of energy in his hand fades away,it roars and flies up into the air

 _ **Ban's Office**_

"Professor should we assist him?"Momo asks her boss as they watch the groll evolve

"Not yet"Ban replies "This can be useful data"He grabs a notebook

"But what if someone sees it?"She asks slightly concerned

"Don't worry Momo I think something amazing is about to happen"He tells her

 _ **The Factory**_

Gaku rolls over to avoid the fireballs being shot at him by the flying groll tiger

"This is crazy!"Gaku exclaims as he continues to dodge the grolls attacks

The tiger shoots a large fireball at Gaku fast at him,all he could do is put his arms up

"Are you sure you wish to continue this?"The girl in white appears next to Gaku as the fireball is frozen just a few feet away from Gaku

"Mia why did you come back?"He looks around and realizes that everything around him is not moving"Did you do that?"

"Do you wish to continue?Because the path that leads you after defeating this groll will have you facing worse monsters"She holds out her hand to Gaku"If you do not wish to continue this give me your belt"

"Mia I don't know what's going on but….I can't give you this,if the groll gets away it will hurt people and I can't just stand by and let that happen"

The girl in white frowns and whispers to herself"You have always been a fool like this"

"Huh?"

"Fine then hold out your hand and think of the word weapon"She tells Gaku

He does as she says and a machete with a black handle and a orange blade appears in his hand

"Whoa!"His eyes light up with excitement

"Use this to deflect that blast"She holds out a black katana with a gun at the handle

"Then use this to take it out of the air"She places the katana in Gaku's other hand

"Good luck"She tells him as her body is enveloped in blue light and fades away

After she disappears everything around him unfreezes and he quickly swings the blades in his hands deflecting the fireball that was heading towards him back at the flying groll

The tiger groll flies out of the way of the fireball and starts to rapidly shoot smaller balls of fire at Gaku

Using his machete and katana Gaku slices down most of the fireballs with quick reflexes then points his gun katana at the groll and pulls the trigger shooting the groll in its wing making it fall closer to the ground repeatedly shoots at the groll and the tiger manages to dodge a few of the bullets coming at it but is hit in its other wing making it fall to the ground.

"Time to end it!"

Gaku presses the red button on his belt as he charges at the groll.A orange flame surrounds his machete as the groll gets up and desperately pounces at yells out as he swings his weapons at the first hit is a horizontal swing from left to right with the right sword, immediately followed by an uppercut with the left then jumps up and slashes the groll with both swords from left to right while spinning,Gaku lands facing the tiger and slashes an X from top to bottom, before inversely slashing the X again from bottom to then leaps at the tiger and makes two diagonal slashes from the same starting point, with the left sword heading from top to bottom to the left, while the right sword heads from bottom to top toward the right

Afterwards, Gaku reverses his grip on the two swords and slashes another X with both swords from top to he does a barrel-roll like maneuver while slashing at the groll, like a corkscrew. He then slashes another two X's at the groll, first from top to bottom and then bottom to top. Gaku then makes a diagonal slash with the right sword, top-right to bottom-left, then spins left and uses this momentum to deal a horizontal, right to left slash with the left sword. Gaku then, at a very high speed, makes an uppercut with the right sword; then another with the left sword, a downward slash with the right sword, then a downward diagonal slash towards the right with the left sword, spins and repeats the previous attack, and thrusts the right-handed sword out. The final slash is a forceful downward lunge with the left sword making the groll hit the ground hard and cause a small explosion as it died.

After seeing that the groll was dead Gaku took the crystal out of his belt and looked at it like it was a lottery ticket

"HECK YES!"Gaku cheers as he raises his crystal in the air

 _ **Authors Note**_

 _ **That is the begining of Champions Chronicles:Power! I hope you guys like this chapter and I already start working on the second one but I can not tell when I will be done**_

 _ **Character Details**_

 _ **Girl in White**_

 _ **Age:?**_

 _ **Height:4"7**_

 _ **Hair:Short Light Blond**_

 _ **Eyes:Right eye red Left eye green**_

 _ **Race:?**_

 _ **Clothes:a short white shoulder-less dress with long sleeves,there is a black belt slanted on her waist over the dress,she has brown boots and is wearing a gold necklace**_

 _ **Mia Hope**_

 _ **Age:14**_

 _ **Height:4"7**_

 _ **Hair:Long brown hair that reaches her shoulders**_

 _ **Eyes:Blue**_

 _ **Race:Caucasian**_

 _ **Zak Brawler**_

 _ **Age:17**_

 _ **Height:7"4**_

 _ **Hair:A low black fade**_

 _ **Eyes:Hazel**_

 _ **Race:African American**_

 _ **Zaro Freshe**_

 _ **Age:?**_

 _ **Height:5"6**_

 _ **Hair:?**_

 _ **Eyes:Orange**_

 _ **Race:Japanese**_

 _ **Yu Byak**_

 _ **Age:15**_

 _ **Height:5"4**_

 _ **Hair:Short blond hair**_

 _ **Eyes:Green**_

 _ **Race:Caucasian**_

 _ **Kaiden Knight**_

 _ **Age:15**_

 _ **Height:5"8**_

 _ **Hair:Short Brown hair**_

 _ **Eyes:Green**_

 _ **Race:Japanese**_

 _ **Leo Geni**_

 _ **Age:15**_

 _ **Height:4"6**_

 _ **Hair:Wavy red hair**_

 _ **Eyes:Pale blue**_

 _ **Race:Caucasian**_

 _ **Ban Shima**_

 _ **Age:28**_

 _ **Height:5"6**_

 _ **Hair:Long black hair with a white streak in it**_

 _ **Eyes:Blue**_

 _ **Race:Japanese**_

 _ **Momo Rabia**_

 _ **Age:17**_

 _ **Height:5"2**_

 _ **Hair:Short Black Hair**_

 _ **Eyes:Grey**_

 _ **Race:Japanese**_

 _ **Cyd Archer**_

 _ **Age:27**_

 _ **Height:5"6**_

 _ **Hair:Bald**_

 _ **Eyes:Red**_

 _ **Race:Chinese**_

 _ **Gaku Gaim**_

 _ **Age:14**_

 _ **Height:5"5**_

 _ **Hair:Messy short black hair**_

 _ **Eyes:Blue**_

 _ **Race:Japanese**_

 ** _Tori Shino_**

 ** _Age:6_**

 ** _Height:3'2_**

 ** _Hair:Short Brown Hair_**

 ** _Eyes:Green_**

 ** _Race:Caucasian_**

 ** _Akira Shino_**

 ** _Age:28_**

 ** _Height:5"2_**

 ** _Hair:Long brown hair the reaches her shoulders_**

 ** _Eyes:Green_**

 ** _Race:Caucasian_**

 _ **Tranformations**_

 _ **The form Gaku transformed into is called the orange swordsman**_


End file.
